Recovery
by HeRa2504
Summary: short tag to 7x04 Black Market in which Lisbon doesn t leave Jane alone while he is sick


_A/N: small tag to 7x04 Black Market – it made me sad to see that Lisbon left Jane alone while he was sick, so I made her stay. I`m not really satisfied with this story, I had to abandon it for some days and couldn`t find my way back, but I wanted to post it anyway before the new episode airs tonight._

_I`m awfully sorry to say that my frustration and impatience with the new season increases more and more and if things won`t change considerably in the near future I really don`t know whether I want to see this season through to the end._

_Hope you enjoy anyway._

**Recovery**

Jane opened his arms and Lisbon snuggled up close to him, resting her head on his chest. He placed a kiss on her temple, sighing in contentment. He hated being sick.

"Stay with me, please" he whispered into her hair.

The sound of his voice made Lisbon look up. Jane looked at her with a shy expression on his face, almost a little scared of her answer. She reached out to caress his cheek, his two-day stubble tickling her palm. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

"Of course, I will."

"Thank you." He opened his eyes again, smiling at her, grateful that he wouldn`t have to spend another night alone. Lisbon looked at him thoughtfully, still stroking his face.

"Did you want me to stay yesterday?"

For a moment he hesitated, not sure how to answer. He didn`t want her to feel bad, but he didn`t want to lie to her, either.

"Yes. Yes, I wanted that."

"Why didn`t you say anything? I would have stayed."

"I thought you`d rather be alone. I mean, you had to go to work this morning. And you said you didn`t want to catch a cold."

Lisbon felt a little ashamed that she had made him think she would rather be alone than take care of him. Truth was, she would have loved to stay with him, but didn`t dare to say so, not knowing if he wanted it. This whole couple stuff was still so new to her, sometimes she just didn`t know what to do. She`d never been in a relationship like this before, never had anyone meant as much to her as Jane did.

Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to make it sound like that. Next time you need me, please just say so. I want to be there for you."

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Jane pulled Lisbon close. "I need you always." It was just the simple truth.

His words made her blush a little, the most gorgeous smile forming on her face. Playing with the buttons on his vest, she said nervously "Maybe it`s time for you to move in with me. Permanently. Just – just if you want, of course."

Jane could hear the slight fear of rejection in her voice, much as in his own when he asked her to stay with him. Rolling them to their sides he gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him, his eyes shining with the deep love for this woman.

"There`s nothing I want more."

His gaze was intense, warm, saying so much more than these simple words. The happiness in her eyes told him she understood. They have always been better at communicating with their eyes, rather than words. Though they really should be working on that, too.

Lisbon started to kiss him tenderly, soft pecks on his lips, over and over, but he needed more. Placing his hand on her head, Jane pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding into her warm welcoming mouth. They lay like this for some minutes, limbs entangled, the sound of their kisses filling the Airstream.

Jane pulled away first, reluctantly, head spinning a little. Smiling, Lisbon stroked his back.

"Let`s change into something more comfortable for sleep, huh?"

She stood up and started to undress, Jane following suit, still a little dizzy. Slowly unbuttoning his vest and shirt, he watched her movements. Blouse and pants already gone, she stood before him in her underwear, her skin glowing in the moonlight. Her beauty still amazed him, he couldn`t take his eyes off of her.

Reaching behind her, Lisbon also discarded her bra, her panties the last piece of clothing remaining. Jane`s body reacted to her nakedness immediately, his cock growing hard in an instant. Eyes glued to her chest he watched in fascination as her nipples drew into tight little peeks, so inviting. He licked his lips. She stepped closer to him, sliding his shirt and vest off his shoulders, then slipped into his shirt herself.

His hands slid around her waist, pushing the shirt out of the way. He pulled her close for a kiss, her breasts brushing against his chest, the sensation translating directly to his groin. Lisbon`s hands wandered to his fly and breaking the kiss, she whispered "Let me help you with this."

She helped him out of his pants, then gently pushed him to the bed to lie down. Crawling over him she kissed him languidly, her small hand slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers, caressing his erection. Jane moaned into her mouth, trying to deepen the kiss, but she slipped away, kissing his jaw, his throat, down his chest. She pulled his boxers down his legs and tossed them to the floor.

Sitting up, Lisbon shrugged out of Jane`s shirt again, knowing he loved looking at her. She took him into her hand again, stroking slowly up and down, squeezing the sensitive head, her other hand coming up to scratch over his nipples. Closing his eyes in pleasure, he groaned, pushing against her, trying to make her go a little faster.

"Patrick"

Hearing his name, he opened his eyes again just to see her leaning down. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch her. Her eyes glued to his, Lisbon extended her tongue and licked him from root to tip, then slowly slid her mouth over him, swallowing him inch by inch. She established a slow, torturing rhythm, sucking and licking him thoroughly, one hand squeezing the thick base of his shaft. Jane was close, trying to hold back, but when she swirled her tongue around the head of penis, sucking on him as hard as she could, he gave in with a hoarse cry. He sank back into the pillows, his hands clutching the sheets, while he shot his seed into her mouth.

Lisbon gently brought him down, caressing him until he had come down from his high, panting slightly, a satisfied smile on his lips. She snuggled up against his side and pulled the blanket over them. Pressing a hand against his cheek she made him turn his head for a kiss.

"I love you" she whispered against his mouth, then lay her head on his chest, ready to fall asleep in his arms.

But Jane had other ideas. Rolling over, he brought Lisbon underneath him, his mouth seeking hers while his hand sneaked between her legs. Her panties were soaking wet, her labia swollen, begging for attention.

"You don`t think I`m gonna let you hang like this, unsatisfied" he murmured in between kisses.

"You`re still sick, you don`t have to – I`m fine, really – I – mhhhh"

He had already pushed her panties down her legs and without warning pushed two fingers inside, his thumb skimming over her clit. The words dying in her throat, Lisbon`s legs fell open, giving Jane better access. His mouth trailed down her chest, sucking each nipple into his hot mouth in turn, teasing the other with his free hand.

She was right, though, he still felt a little weak and so he tried to speed things up a little. He added a third finger, curling them to hit a sensitive spot every time he pumped into her, his thumb still busy with her clit. He knew she was close when she started moving her hips to meet him, her hands tangled in his curls. Biting down on her nipple he send her over the edge with a surprised scream, her body arching off the bed in ecstasy.

Gathering her in his arms he waited for her to come down again, gently stroking her back. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at him.

"Wow"

Jane smirked, relieved she wasn`t mad at him for biting her. Spooning together, they fell asleep almost immediately.

Jane was the first to wake up in the morning, feeling a lot better than the previous day. He got out of bed and padded into the small bathroom in the back of the Airstream to relieve himself. When he came back, Lisbon was awake, too. Sitting down on the bed he kissed her good morning.

"Sorry to wake you."

"That`s okay."

"Want some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Jane got up to prepare coffee for her and tea for himself. Handing Lisbon her coffee, he got back into bed, sitting back against the wall. The sun was shining through the window, birds chirping outside. It was quiet and peaceful, the perfect morning. It was Monday, but as they had worked through the weekend, Abbott had given them the day off.

"It`s beautiful" Jane said, staring out the window.

"Yes, it is."

Looking at him, the happy expression on his face, Lisbon got unsure about her suggestion of him moving in with her. Maybe it wasn`t what he wanted, after all. The last thing she wanted was that he felt pressure or obligated to agree with her.

"If – if you`d rather stay here – I wouldn`t – that would be okay, you know. You don`t have to –" she stuttered, a little embarrassed.

Turning his head, Jane looked at her, a sweet blush appearing on her cheeks. She cast her eyes down, looking into her coffee cup, but he tilted her chin up to make her look at him.

"Teresa, there`s nothing I want more than to live with you. Every day. It`s beautiful here, but it wouldn`t be half as beautiful without you being here."

She smiled at him tentatively, still a little unsure. Feeling the strong need to reassure her of his commitment, he set his tea cup aside and took the coffee mug from her hands, gathering her into his lap.

"I`m sorry if I upset you with what I said last night about leaving the FBI. I want you to know that whatever lies ahead of us – I want this. I want us, more than anything else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That`s the only thing I know for sure. I love you, Teresa."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lisbon hugged him tightly, then pulled back to look into his eyes. Gently stroking his face she said "I love you, too, Patrick."

He pulled her in for a kiss, sweet and soft, his lips caressing hers like feathers. Sighing in pleasure, her hands drove into his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He let her invade his mouth, her tongue tangling with his, while he slid his hands below his shirt which Lisbon had put on again. He stroked her back, relishing the feel of her soft naked skin underneath his fingertips. He would never get enough of touching her.

Slipping his hands to her front, Jane cupped her breasts in his hands, stroking them, lightly teasing her nipples. Lisbon shifted in his lap so she was straddling him. He could already feel her wetness through his boxers, his cock pulsating, hot and hard. Lisbon rubbed herself against him, her hands wandering over his chest, never breaking their kiss.

Neither of them was in a hurry this morning, just enjoying their closeness, hands slowly stroking each other into madness. Reaching into his boxers, Lisbon took hold of his rigid shaft, squeezing him rhythmically. Jane groaned into her mouth and gripping her waist, he lifted her. She guided him to her opening and he let her sink down on him until he was fully embedded in her hot wet sheath, her walls hugging him tightly.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, Lisbon began moving, sliding up and down his length in a torturous rhythm, Jane helping her with his hands on her waist. Letting go of his mouth, she threw her head back, Jane latching onto her pulse point, sucking, certainly giving her a hickey. Gripping her tighter, he started moving her more forcefully, their groins slamming against each other in a wet erotic sound.

Jane slid down the wall a little into a half lying position, his heels digging into the mattress, his hips surging upwards to meet her. One hand on her luscious bottom he pressed the other on her back to bring her breasts to his mouth. Lisbon gasped, the new angle forcing her clit to ride his shaft, the added stimulation of his hot tongue on her nipples sending her over the edge immediately. Hands braced against the wall she rode him wildly, her clenching walls forcing him into orgasm, too, milking the seed from his cock in endless spurts.

Collapsing on top of him, Lisbon rested her head in the crook of Jane`s neck. They were both panting heavily, slowly coming down again. When she had recovered somewhat, Lisbon sat up, looking down at Jane who was grinning at her, rubbing her thighs. Grinning back, she rose off of him and went for the bathroom, calling over her shoulder "Shower?"

After a slightly longer shower than usual and a belated breakfast, they started packing up what was left of Jane`s things in the Airstream, most of his things being at her place anyway. They hardly had spent a night alone since they`d become a couple. Nonetheless, they were both happy that from now on this house wasn`t just Lisbon`s place anymore – it was their home.

Putting his boxers into a drawer next to her panties with a smile on her face, Lisbon suddenly started sneezing. Poking his head through the door, Jane smiled at her sheepishly.

"Sorry."


End file.
